What No One Else Would Understand
by Keiko Hatake
Summary: Keiko loves Gaara. Gaara loves Keiko. Keiko runs away with Gaara. Kakashi and Mizuki family are MAD! So, what's new?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **The viewpoint is alternating. That means that first chapter will be my POV, second will be Kakashi's, third will be mine again, etc. Well, until everyone is together again but we'll talk about that later.

"Gaara! Gaara, wait up!" I ran up behind him, hoping that he would stop. Luckily he did.

"Keiko?" He gave me a quizzical look, almost like he was confused at why I was there.

I leaned forward panting, trying to catch my breath. "You-" Pant. "Forgot-" Pant. "This."

"Oh!" Gaara snatched the book from my hands like it was some wonderful treasure. "Uh. Thanks."

I nodded and turned to go back to the village. "Keiko, wait!" Gaara grabbed onto my arm.

I turned to look at him again, now bearing the same confused expression he had worn seconds before.

Gaara looked a bit uneasy. "Kakashi would hate this..Not that I care. Would you like to come with me?"

"Really?" My eyes lit up. Gaara nodded. "But first I'd have to go back and get some things.." Gaara nodded again.

"Go."

I turned and ran off back to the village. I quietly, but quickly, entered my home and tip-toed to my bedroom. After locating a bag that would be a good size to hold some books, and things, I grabbed items such as my diary, and other sentimental items. My mind was raising with what I would tell Kakashi if I happened to run into him on my way out. There was no way he'd believe that I was just going out to see Sasuke or one of them if I had my bag with me. I crammed a few more blank books into my bag, along with the issue of _Make Out Paradise _that I stole from Kakashi. I pushed some hair behind my ears before peeking out of my bedroom. The house was quiet.

I raced down to the main room, and was just about to get out the door when Mizuki stopped me.

"Where are you going, Kei?"

"Uh. Just to Sasuke's place for a little bit."

"Does Father know you are going?" Mizuki raised her eyebrows.

"No. Could you tell him for me?" I bit down on my lip nervously.

"Yeah..But-"

"Okay! Thanks. Bye, Mizuki!"

Before she could question me any further, or pass any more judgement, I ran out the door and down the streets. I ran passed Sasuke's house and kept running. At this point no one was going to stop me from going with Gaara.

The run back was a bit harder, since I had a heavy sack on my back, but I managed to make it. Gaara was sitting on a high tree branch, possibly keeping a watch for me, or someone that might stop us from leaving. Once he saw me coming, he hopped down and waited with his arms folded. I stopped running a few inches in front of him, almost plowing him over. I stood, catching my breath, as he examined my flushed face. I wanted to rest so badly, but if we didn't leave now Kakashi and Mizuki might find out I was lying and come looking for me.

"This way." Gaara pointed, starting to move. "Don't stop for anything without telling me..You might get lost..Or worse."

I walked closely behind him, not sure if it would be okay to walk next to him or not. I had a feeling we had quite a journey ahead of us, but I bit my lip to stop my complaints. So I left everything I knew behind..And entered the world of the unknown.


	2. Chapter 2

I was searching through my drawers for _Make Out Paradise_, and was getting highly pissed off that it wasn't anywhere to be found. I scratched my head and looked around the room, grumbling, "Where the hell did that I put it!"

Mizuki walked in and raised her eyebrows at me, giving me that pathetic _that book isn't the world, you know _look. I felt like growling at her, but it wouldn't be too nice to growl at my own daughter.

"Keiko wanted me to tell you that she was going over Sasuke's."

"Okay. Did she tell you when she would be-"

Sasuke just then walked right into my room like it was his house. "Hey, guys!"

"Uh..Where's Keiko?" Mizuki's eyes widened.

"She's not here?"

"No.." I said, shaking my head. "She told Mizuki to tell me that she was going over to your house."

"Haven't seen her all day!" Sasuke scratched the back of his head.

"Gaaraaa!" Mizuki and I growled at practically the same time.

"WAIT!" Mizuki shouted. "YOU MEAN SHE LIED TO ME! HOW COULD SHE DO THAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE HER! THAT STUPID, INCONSIDERATE-" I put my hand over her mouth to stop her from going on. I mean, it might get violent.

I sat down on my bed and rubbed my head, trying to figure out where they would go together. I glared at the floor for a few moments, really wanting to bang my head against the wall. "How could she do that us?" I mumbled, now feeling a bit broken. Mizuki and Sasuke sat down next to me and sighed, both at the same time.

"Don't worry, Kakashi.." Sasuke tried to sound reassuring. "We'll find her. I mean, she couldn't have gotten that far.." He then looked over at Mizuki. "Uh. When did she leave?"

Mizuki bit her lip. "A good three or four hours ago, I assume."

"Wait. And you didn't tell me she was leaving before this!" I looked at Mizuki a bit enraged.

"You were sleeping! I'm not disrespectful, so I let you sleep!" Pause. "Hey! Why are you yelling at me! I didn't do anything! I mean, it's not like I'm the one who basically ran away with that stupid lover-head!"

I sighed. "Okay, okay." I put my hands up. "Let's just figure out how to get to where they're going."

Sasuke and Mizuki nodded in agreement. I tried to figure out how fast they were moving, but they could be moving at any pace. "Damn." I muttered. "They _could _be anywhere by now."


	3. Chapter 3

It felt like we'd been walking forever before we finally sat down for the night. I stretched, then lay back on the ground.

"Are you _that _tired?" Gaara laughed. He was taking out something to sleep on. I laughed along with him.

"No. Just too lazy to help you." I grinned.

"Oh. Well! Maybe you can just sleep on the dirt then!"

I fakingly gasped. "You wouldn't make me!"

"Hey, I'm evil enough." He chuckled. I stuck my tongue out and stood up to help him straighten things.

"There. Happy now?"

"You're only helping so that I don't make you sleep on the dirt!"

"I'm insulted!" I laughed.

Gaara shook his head and magically made two pillows appear. Okay, he had them with him, but that's not the point. He threw them down onto the blanket and laid down, patting next to him. I made a face and waited a few seconds before laying next to him.

The spot where we had set up camp, well, first we only set up a blanket and pillows, but then we set up camp, was a clearing where you could see the sky. While he got the fire going I gazed up at the stars, remembering the times when Kakashi would take Mizuki and I out camping to see them when we were younger children.

"Something wrong?" I jumped when I realized he was sitting next to me.

I sat up and shook my head. "Nah. Just thinking." I muttered.

"You sure? You must've been thinking about something sad, then."

I shook my head again but kept quiet.

Gaara reached over and made me look at him. He pressed his fingers into my cheeks to keep me from looking away. His eyes seemed to glow like the fire behind him. "Tell me the truth, Keiko."

"I'm fine, Gaara. The stars just brought back memories, is all."

Gaara nodded and sighed. He looked up at the sky for a moment, then back down at me. I realized that he had released me from his grib, but I didn't look away this time. He leaned closer to him, resting his hand against my cheek. He gently kissed me, and I moved close to him.

"Are you hungry?" He whispered softly once he pulled away. I nodded, even though I'd rather stay like this for a while.

This is a side of Gaara that I had never seen before. When I had hung around with him the past couple of weeks, he acted like he was this conceited guy that only cared about himself. I guess first appearances don't matter so much once you break the surface.


	4. Chapter 4

"Iruka, do you think it will be easy to find them?" I was freaked out. Keiko was gone. It made me feel sick. It wasn't that I thought she was incapable of taking care of herself, but she was with _Gaara_. Gaara the boy who lusted for blood. How I hated Gaara.

"I don't know, Kakashi." Iruka sighed. "Like you mentioned earlier, they could be anywhere by now. Especially since we don't know where Gaara is going. He could be going home, or he could be going someplace else. The best thing to do would be to go start a trek to the sand village and wait for them. If we leave now they'll probably be there already, if that's where they're headed..If not, then we're out of luck."

I nodded. That might just work. "Thanks, Iruka. I'll go get our stuff packed." Iruka nodded and I headed home.

I kicked at some random rocks on the ground, feeling desperate. This wasn't like me at all. I never seemed to worry about what Mizuki or Keiko were doing. "That's because they're always near you when you're in the village." I muttered to myself.

When I walked into the house the first thing I noticed was that there were some bags that were already packed. I looked around and noticed that Mizuki was hunting around for things that we needed. Unlike me, she was angry with Keiko for going off like that. I was angry, but more worried then anything.

"When are we leaving?" She asked.

"As soon as we can. We'll be taking our things to Iruka's. He's going to come along." I reached for some of the bags.

"Alright. Well, we're all packed." Mizuki also grabbed some of the bags and we headed back to Iruka's.

For the first time in a long time there was nothing to say. Each of us was thinking of what we were going to say to Keiko when we found her. Iruka was waiting outside of his house, only a few small bags with him. We headed down the road that lead out of the village.

"Gosh, Keiko could be anywhere..What if..What if something happens to her?" Mizuki looked frightened for a moment.

"Nothing is going to happen to her. But when we find Gaara I'll make sure something happens to _him_." I growled.

"Kakashi, when, and if, we do find Keiko, you can't just flip out. Remember, Keiko likes Gaara, whether you like it or not. If you hurt Gaara, she may never forgive you. You don't want to upset her, no matter how angry you are." Iruka said, seeming to be looking out at nothing.

"But, Iruka..How will she learn if no one tells her?"

"She's not gonna listen to you anyway! You, of all people, should know that!"

"We can't go this whole way arguing!" I rolled my eyes, knowing that I was losing the arguement.

We marched on.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was sort of...Plain. It wasn't anything special, but I couldn't expect a huge meal. I looked into the fire while chewing and thinking at the same time, not sporting any expression.

"You look like a zombie." Gaara joked, throwing a piece of bread at me.

I glared over at him and threw a hole chunk of bread at his head. "And you look like a lunatic."

Gaara laughed and shook his head. I made a face and stood up. Gaara was still eating, so I left him there and went over to the blanket.

It was cold away from the fire, so I cuddled against everything. Tomorrow we would be starting early so that we could arrive by the night. I was about to close my eyes when Gaara walked over and sat down on top of me.

"GAAAAARA!" I shoved him off of me.

"What was that for?" He burst out laughing.

"Uh..Maybe it was for..SITTING ON ME!" I sat up and looked over at him. He was making such a racket. I thought people would be able to hear him from miles away.

"You like it when I sit on you. You know you doo." Gaara smirked.

"Gaara, shut up." I laughed softly, moving over to him. He pulled me onto his lap and I cuddled up against him.

"Okay. I will." He leaned down and caught my lips in a kiss.

"Errrgh!" I pushed him. "I'm still mad at you!" I laughed, and ran off into the woods, climbing up into a tree.

"Keiko! Keiko, get back here!" Gaara was up on his feet and after me in a matter of seconds, but he hadn't seen what tree I had climbed up into.

After he looked for me for about five minutes I decided to let him win. I climbed out of the tree and snuck up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He turned his head to glance back at me.

"I forgive you." I kissed his cheek.

Gaara turned around and pressed his lips against mine, kissing me roughly. I kissed him back, holding onto him. He pushed me into a tree, holding me against it. One thing I realized at that moment was how strong Gaara actually was. The kiss lasted for a minute or two before he pulled away. I smiled lightly, a bit in awe.

"Let's go to bed." He grabbed my hand and we went back over to the blanket. I laid down next to him and cuddled under the cover. It was weird sleeping outside, but it's not like he could just build a house...


	6. Chapter 6

We walked through the night and into the morning. The one thing I started to notice was a path that had been set beforehand. As we kept on walking we came into a clearing. Just ready to leave the camp was none other then Gaara and Keiko.

"Keiko Hatake, you stop right there!" She froze at the sound of my voice, and then slowly turned around to look at me. Gaara looked twice as shocked, but I wasn't looking for him.

"H-How?" She stammered, a look of confusion clouding her face.

"Don't ask questions, and get over here _right now_!" I shouted, feeling the rage of the last night swelling up in me again. Keiko glanced over at Gaara, who looked just as confused. He motioned for her to go, which surprised me. As she started to walk towards us, Gaara grabbed her arms and pulled her as fast as he could through the woods, leaving all of his things behind.

(switched to Keiko's POV)

"Whoa! Gaara!" I shouted as he pulled me along.

"There is _no _way you're going back!" He shouted back, pulling me faster and harder.

The pain in my arm grew the harder he tugged. Out of nowhere Mizuki pulled Gaara to the ground, making him hit his head. I gasped, my eyes widening in horror. Once she was sure Gaara was momentarily disabled, she glared at me.

"KEIKO HATAKE, HOW COULD YOU! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU'VE PUT US THROUGH! AND YOU LIED TO ME! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME, YOUR ONLY SISTER! I CANNOT BELIEVE HOW STUPID YOU ARE! Running away with this imbocile."

I wanted to slap her, but I stood my ground. Iruka and Kakashi came through the bushes, out of breath. I looked over at Gaara who was just starting to sit up, holding his head. I took a step toward him but Kakashi grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Come on, we're going home."

The tears swelled up in my eyes, and I seriously felt like crying. I wiped my eyes before anyone could tell that I was about to bawl my eyes out. Kakashi wouldn't let go of me for a second, and if he had to let go, then Iruka would take charge. I felt like a prisoner, or a captured animal. It was like this the whole way home.


	7. Chapter 7

I walked quietly into Kakashi's room, not wanting to wake him up. I still didn't feel guilty for what I did, but I did feel guilty that I had hurt him so much. I tip-toed over to his bed and looked down at him, watching him sleep. I was tired, but couldn't sleep. When I was a younger child, and couldn't sleep, I would come into Kakashi's room and curl up under his covers, waking him up and asking him to read me a story to get me to sleep. I was too old for that now, but I still wanted to crawl into his bed and ask for comfort. I sighed softly and walked over to the other side of the bed. I lifted up the covers and crawled under.

Kakashi stirred in his sleep. I tried not to wake him, and succeeded. After very careful movement, I managed to cuddle up against Kakashi. He was warm..He was my dad. It reminded me of times when he used to tell me about my mom, always making me wonder. He never really told Mizuki and I what had happened to her, but I guess we would learn one day. I tucked my head against Kakashi's side, and closed my eyes. I felt a sudden movement from him, and opened my eyes again. He was looking down at me. His eyes were tired, but he lips were formed into a soft smile. I rested my chin against his arm and looked up at him.

"You okay?" He asked, moving some hair away from my eyes. "You haven't done this in a long time."

I sighed softly, burrying my head against him. "I couldn't sleep. I wanted to apologize."

"Kei, you don't have to apologize. It's okay." He was trying to hide the pain in his voice, but it wasn't working.

"No..I shouldn't of left like that.."

"Keiko.." He sighed, and shook his head. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

I nodded and Kakashi pulled the covers up so that I was warm. I watched him close his eyes and drift back to sleep, breathing softly again. It wasn't until he had started to snore softly that I fell asleep with my head against his chest. Mizuki was sleeping peacefully in her room, unaware of anything that had happened.

The next morning I woke up in my own bed, facing the wall. I looked around my room, expecting to see Kakashi just leaving, but he wasn't there. There was a light tap on the door and then Mizuki entered, holding a bowl of ramen and a glass of water. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. It had been a long night, but I must've slept right through it. She set the tray down and then left. I could tell that _someone _was not going to forgive me for a while.

I looked at the food and made a face. If I ate ramen for breakfast, well then I wouldn't be in the mood for it when I go out with Naruto for ramen at lunch. If there's anyone that could eat ramen for three meals a day it would be him. I picked up the glass of water and chugged it, then got up and went over to my closet.

Since I was going out with Naruto, I wasn't going to wear a dress. Mizuki and I _hated _wearing dresses. I pulled out a plain shirt and a plain pair of pants and then slipped on my sandles. Downstairs I could hear Kakashi and Mizuki having a very loud conversation. Uh. Or were they arguing? Again, I guess _someone _didn't want me to go out for lunch today. It's just Naruto..Not like it was _Sasuke _or something.

I grabbed the tray and ran down the steps, putting the tray on the kitchen counter. Mizuki glanced over at me and raised her eyebrows, as if not eating breakfast was a crime. I stuck my tongue out at her and then skipped out of the house, heading for school. It was lame that I hadn't graduated yet, but it wasn't _my _fault that I didn't care. I walked to school.

"IRUKA!" I shouted, jumping on him, nearly knocking him over.

"Ah! Keiko!" Iruka laughed, trying to get me off of him.

"NO! NO!" I tried to cling to him, but he picked me up and put me down in a seat.

School...How boring.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ichi Raku Noodle Bar_

"Hey, Keiko!" Naruto laughed. I raised my eyebrows wondering why he was so happy.

"Hey.." I said, sitting down next to him.

"How was your day?"

"I finally graduated!" I laughed. Okay, now _I _was getting happy.

"Awesome!" Naruto practically shouted.

"Okay, well, I'm starved. Let's eat."

Naruto ordered, and by that I mean practically bought out the whole place.

"Geeze, Naruto, don't eat so fast!"

Naruto lahghed with his mouth full until he started to choke.

I rolled my eyes. "Told you so."

"Well, ish snot i fault shime ungry." I dodged the noodles that were practically spit out at me.

"Ew. Watch it!" I made a face.

"Shorry." He finished chewing and then swallowed.

"_T_hank you."

Naruto made a pouty face and I raised my eyebrows. Then he grinned.

"So, I heard you tried to run off with Gaara yesterday.."

"Uuugh. _Who _told you?"

"I overheard Sasuke and Mizuki talking."

I mumbled, "Stupid inconsiderate idiots.."

Naruto laughed and then shook his head. "Changing the subject here. So, what team are you on?"

I thought for a minute. "Uh. Well..It's either eight or nine." I laughed and scratched the back of my head. "I don't remember."

"So, you're not on seven?"

"No. Thank God."

"Hey! What's wrong with Team Seven?"

"Nothing. I just don't want to be on the same team with Kaka—Uh, I mean my dad."

"Oh." Naruto nodded.

I noticed that the rain had died down, but that the sky was still dark.

"Sorry to cut this date, err, get-together short...But I think we'd better get going. It looks like it's about to storm." I looked at him.

"Oh, yeah." Naruto agreed, nodding. "Don't want to get killed by lightening."

We both laughed and he paid. **HE PAID!**

Then he went one way, and I went another, not really wanting to go home.


	9. Chapter 9

It had started raining right before I had gotten in the door, so I was again soaked. I trudged up to my room to get a change of clothes, but stopped to listen to a coversation between Mizuki and Kakashi. Actually, I only heard Mizuki talking, so I don't think Kakashi was really paying any attention to her.

"I mean, she's so stupid. Who would want to date _Gaara_? That guy is just disgusting. Well, I guess two disgusting people make a good couple-" There was a pause. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!"

No respond from Kakashi.

"WILL YOU PUT THAT STUPID BOOK DOWN AND-"

"Watch who you're talking to!" Kakashi snapped.

"NO!"

"That's it!" I could hear the slam of a book. "You're grounded!"

"You can't ground me! I quit-Oh wait, that doesn't work here.."

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"FINE!" I heard the slam of a chair falling over and ran the rest of the way to my room.

I shut the door and turned the lock and walked over to my closet. "Stupid rain." I mumbled, pulling out a pair of pajamas, even though it wasn't time for bed yet. Maybe if I crawled into bed early I would fall asleep and everyone would forget about me. After I got changed I picked up my shirt and threw it at the wall, but it accidentally went out the window.

"Hey!" I heard Sasuke call from the driveway.

I looked out the window and laughed. "Sorry, sausage!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

"Uh..Nothing.." I laughed harder and leaned out the window, getting my head wet.

"Yeah. I bet!"

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun!" I stepped away from the window and slammed the window shut.

A few moments later I heard Kakashi welcome Sasuke in, but I was already in bed and ready to go to sleep. I would tell Kakashi about graduating tomorrow, only if I could sleep through the rest of today. I yawned and burrowed on my blankets when I heard a knock on the door.

"Keiko, open up!"

"Uuugh. Why?" I grumbled, sitting up.

"Do you have my issue of _Make Out Violence_?"

"Me? Now why would _I _have _that_?" I tried to stop myself from laughing.

"Because you inherited the pervert-gene.."

"I did _not_! That's an insult."

"You wish. Now give it back!"

"No! I'm not done it yet."

"So you _did _take it!"

"Uh..Did I say that? I meant 'I don't have it!'"

"_Keiko_!"

"Noo! Let me finish it first!"

"You're not _supposed _to be reading it!"

"You read it!"

"I'm older!"

"I'll be older someday!"

"Well, someday is not today! Hand it over!"

"Can't make me..."

"Don't make me break down the door!"

"I'd like to see you try, _old man_!"

"What did you just call me!"

"OLD MAN! You're an _OLD MAN_!"

"That's it." Kakashi started to kick at the door.

"AHH!" I hopped off my bed and ran into my closet, squeezing myself onto the top shelf with the issue of _Make Out Violence_.

The sound of the door crashing surprised me. He _actually _broke down the door. I tried not to make a sound, but my breathing couldn't be steadied and he found me out.

"Get DOWN!"

"No! You'll bite my head off!"

"I _will _not! So get down!"

"Make me!"

"Fine. I will."

He grabbed the chair from my desk and stood on it, pulling me off of the shelf. Once I was on the ground I hit him with the issue, and then ran out of the room screaming, "AHH! THE OLD MAN IS ATTACKING ME!"

Kakashi laughed in spite of the situation. I ran down to his bedroom and put _MOV_ on his bed before going to the kitchen to get some ramen. God, am I getting more like Naruto, or what? Sasuke and Mizuki stared at me like I had three heads, or something. I stuffed my face and then raised my eyebrows.

"What? Ew fink ifs unny?"

"Yes.."

I chewed and swallowed. "Damn." Then ran back to my bedroom to go to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. Wait! How was my bed moving if I was trying to sleep? I opened my eyes and glared at Gaara...Wait, Gaara!

"What are you doing here?" I grumbled, sitting up.

"I came to see how you were doing."

"So, you're doing that by jumping on my bed?" I rubbed my eyes.

"No, that was just to wake you up."

"Oh. Well, thanks! I need to sleep."

"No you don't!"

Mizuki shouted from her room, "Keiko, is that idiot in your room!"

I was about to say no, when Gaara interrupted, "Of course _not_! It's just the _moron_!"

"DAAAAAD! GAARA'S IN OUR HOUSE!" Keiko screamed.

"Crap, Gaara. You imbocile!"

Gaara did a dance standing on my bed before sitting on me. "You love it! You can't _resist _me!"

I rolled my eyes and was about to open my mouth to say something when he kissed me. It's a very weird kiss when you're mouth is half-open from the start...

"WHAT THE HELL!" Mizuki's eyes widened. I realized that Kakashi was standing next her, looking shocked.

Gaara rolled off of me. "Uh..." I didn't know what to say.

"YOU." She pointed at Gaara.

"Me? OH! OH! What do I win?"

"A punch to the face!" Mizuki advanced, but when she went to hit him she got attacked by sand. "AHH!" She started to swat the sand away, and then Gaara was gone.

I laid back in my bed. Kakashi was still trying to make sense of the situation. "I didn't plan it!" I shouted, folding my arms angrily.

"No one said you di-" Kakashi started but Mizuki interrupted.

"OF COURSE YOU DID! YOU KNOW IT, YOU STUPID SLUT!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"THAT'S IT!" I got out of bed and lunged at Mizuki, but before either of us could hurt each other Kakashi had pulled us apart.

"Mizuki, go back to bed." Kakashi sighed. "I have to talk to Keiko."

"HA. HA." Mizuki stuck her tongue out at me before leaving the room.

I slumped back onto my bed and felt like crying, but I wouldn't.

"Keiko.." He looked over at me.

"Shut up and go away."

"No..I'm afraid that..You can't be left alone now."

"WHAT!" Now I really started bawling.

"Keiko!"

"YOU'RE EVIL! YOU EVIL MONSTER!" I got up and ran out of my room and out of the house, running down the hard road in my bare feet. I didn't stop running until I got to Iruka's house.

"Iruka! Iruka!" I started to bang on the door.

It took some time before Iruka answered the door, looking tired and a little angry. "What, Keiko?"

I was still bawling. "Kakashi's being mean! He's a stupid evil monster!"

Iruka sighed and hugged me. "Keiko.."

"No! Don't Keiko me! _Everyone _does that! No one cares about me!"

Iruka sighed again and made me look up at him. "You know that's not true."

"You can't prove it!"

"Okay, okay. Just come inside. You can sleep on the couch for the night."

I nodded and walked inside. Let me tell you, Iruka's couch wasn't that comfy.


	11. Chapter 11

Iruka shook me gently. "Keiko, wake up."

I groaned and opened my eyes. I didn't have enough energy to fight him.

"Come on, I'm going to take you home."

"Home?" I was suddenly wide awake. "You're taking me _there_?"

"Yes. Because you live _there_. And Kakashi's probably worried sick."

"Let him worry." I nodded, folding my arms.

"_Kei_ko." Iruka gave me a look.

"Oh, fine!" I kicked the covers off of me and stood up.

"Uh. Do you want to borrow some sandals?"

"No! I'll walk just like this."

Iruka nodded and we headed out the front door. About halfway to my house I wished I had taken the sandal offer, but there was nothing I could do about that now. I trudged along in silence. I didn't want to go home.._Ever_.

"Stupid idiot old man." I muttered under my breath as we walked up the steps.

Iruka walked me inside.

"Keiko!" Kakashi nearly shouted, standing up when I walked in.

I stomped off to my room, wishing I had a door to slam. So I walked into my closet and slammed _that _door. A few minutes later I heard someone in the room, but it didn't sound like Kakashi. I opened the door and peeked out at Gaara, the stupid imbocile who had gotten me in trouble in the first place. Even though I was mad at him, I needed to know why he was back. I pushed the door open quietly.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I came to get you."

"Get me?" I could feel the confusion cloud my eyes.

"Yeah, take you back to _my _village."

"Oh." I stood there thinking for a moment.

"But Gaara, I can't."

"No, you're just too scared."

"What if I get caught again?"

"You won't. Come on. We have to go _now_."

I heard footsteps coming towards my room. Gaara looked nervous suddenly. I slipped on my sandals and stepped over to him. And poof! We were gone.

_Sunagakure, Village Hidden in Sand_

My eyes widened as I looked around. I had never been so far away from my home before, let alone another _village_. I grabbed onto Gaara's hand so that I wouldn't get lost. People were looking at me strangely, so I kept my eyes down. Gaara led me until we came to a rather large house that made my eyes widen again. I'm too simple, in my opinion.

We walked into the house, and I was surprised that Gaara lived there. For some reason looking around that house made me miss home somewhat, but I didn't show it. Sitting the couch were a boy and a girl who looked like Gaara. He'd never mentioned any siblings, so I didn't know about them. He looked past them and led me into the kitchen, where, I'm assuming it was his father, was sitting.

"Hello, Father. Look what I brought home!" His dad turned to face me.

"Oh..And she's _not _dead."

"Uh.." I raised an eyebrow. "No, last time I checked my vital signs were A-OK."

His dad laughed a bit, but the look Gaara gave him made him stop. It was one of those looks that made me fear Gaara all over again. And here I was defenseless in _his _home...Maybe Mizuki was right about him. His dad looked me up and down for a moment.

"You must not be from around here."

"No..I'm from the Hidden Leaf village." I mumbled.

Suddenly I felt trapped. These weren't the people I knew. These weren't the people that truly accepted me. Maybe that was the reason Kakashi had been talking about...But it was too late to listen to him now.


End file.
